The present invention relates to an adjustable steering column.
A steering column is generally fixed mechanically (jammed) in the position desired by the driver via a worm gear, via rocker arms or according to the principle of the inclined plane (wedge effect). Disadvantageous in this context is that the clamping force must be applied manually. As a result, it is highly specific to the person, so that clamping reliability is only partially fulfilled. Furthermore, the arresting device can loosen during travel operation due to settling of the components.
In the case of pneumatic actuation, the clamping force is generated by a compression spring or disk spring and is intensified via levers or according to the principle of the inclined plane.
To release the clamping force/arresting, the prestress force of the compression or disk spring is offset by way of a piston actuated by compressed air (compressed air cylinder).
Disadvantages of such steering columns include the high number of parts and the cost.
An example embodiment of an adjustable steering device according to the present invention may provide the following advantage: It includes a sturdy, inexpensive and functionally reliable arresting device for actuation by hand or pneumatically or electromagnetically, particularly electromotively.